


Crayon Drawings

by Vampool



Series: Modern AU [2]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brothers, Drabble, Gen, Jake is Raising Finn, Non-Binary Marceline, Toddler Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampool/pseuds/Vampool
Summary: And which one is Bonnibel again?" Jake asked, leaning over Finn and the mess of crayons and paper he had made on the floor.Finn shows Jake his Drawing
Relationships: Finn the Human & Jake the Dog, Jake the Dog/Lady Rainicorn, Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Series: Modern AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093301
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45
Collections: Modern AU





	Crayon Drawings

"And which one is Bonnibel again?" Jake asked, leaning over Finn and the mess of crayons and paper he had made on the floor. Finn smiled up at him and pointed to a drawing of a pink princess.  
"She's Princess Bubblegum!! Ruler of the Candy Kingdom. She's made out of bubblegum cuz she's so sweet!!" 

Jake pointed at the person(with fangs it seemed?) holding her hand "and who's that?"

Finn giggled "That's Marceline course! I made them a demon cus they are scary but also a Vampire cus their so fun!" Finn handed Jake the drawing, and he examined it closely- it really looked nothing like his friends. But hey, what did he know.

"Do you think it's good?" Finn asked, worried by his older brothers slience. 

"Looks just like them, it's spot on. Did you draw anyone else?" Jake gave him back the picture, and watched as he shuffled through the papers looking for more

"I drew Simon...and Betty…..and Elle… and Prismo….and Lady…" Finn mumbled, face too the floor hard at work sorting through his drawings

"Show me Lady" Finn nodded and quickly pulled out a drawing of what looked to be a rainbow with a face, a little yellow dog and a gameboy with legs. "Finn….not that I can't tell, but who's who here?"

"You are a dummy sometimes" Finn said matter of factly. "Lucky for you I'll help you, see, ere's Lady she's a unicorn with a rainbow body you see, and BMO is right here but he's not a kitty he's a robot little boy and he talks, and right there that's you, you are a dog a dog like mom and dad used to have" He gave Jake a grin, showing off all his missing teeth 

Jake smiled back, scooping up Finn in a big bear hug

"I love it, and I know everyone else will love it too"

**Author's Note:**

> No spell checks because I implusively wrote this at 11pm
> 
>   
> Also in this I truly believe Finn only draws marcelines hair because he is like 3-4 so he just draws a buddle if black hair and calls it a day LMAO that's my one specific thought with this
> 
> This was not planned too be more than one chapter but I might make it more than one chapter so
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it though!!!


End file.
